The Forgotten Prophecy
by CrayolaCreation
Summary: There was a prophecy foretold the year after the first prophecy concerning Harry Potter and Voldermort, the second prophecy was merely forgotten about but why is Amelia Pond having dreams of the prophecy, and what exactly is her role to play?
1. Chapter 1

**The forgotten prophecy**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter all I own is my imagination, set after 'The Wedding of River Song' and The Deathly Hallows.**

_There were two prophecies, foretold in two consecutive years, two_ _life changing prophecies that shook the wizarding world, yet as suspected one overpowered the other one, and the other one was forgotten about as many officials turned their worries to the news the first prophecy bought. _

_Everyone would mourn in devastation at the news that the first prophecy bought, most people were completely oblivious_ _to the second prophecy and the devastation it bought._

The dreams or the 'alternate reality' as Amelia Pond liked to call them were getting stronger over the course of the past few days, past few weeks even; yet in theory they had started to get stronger ever since The Doctor had died or tried to die anyway. She couldn't help but feel like the dreams meant something, she had begun having them since she was a little girl, and then they had seemingly returned out of nowhere.

There were four figures in a room, their shoulders hunched, she would recall, neither of them showed their faces, the room was silent. Two of the four were red-heads both looked solemn, sad and distraught, the other figure had a long beard and he looked older than the rest of them put together, yet to Amy the fourth figure was the most mysterious one of all and he was the only one that kept his hood up and alias hidden.

Amy was pretty certain that she had never seen any of these people in her entire life, surely she would have remembered the man that looked like he was a wizard from a fairy-tale? Surely she would've remembered the two red-heads that looked so distraught? In the dream she would be watching from a third-person's perspective, and night after night the vision began stronger as she began to picture their faces, she was never able to hear what they said but all she could hear was two consecutive words.

"The prophecy," it was generally the old man who spoke them, and upon hearing this the red-headed woman would let a tear trickle down her cheek whilst leaning on the red-headed man's shoulder, the hooded figure remained unmoving, making no gesture that he heard the words, taking extra special caution to keep his identity hidden, but why?

After this she generally woke up and adjusted herself to the real world, _it was just a dream_ she would repeatedly tell herself, but sometime inside her was telling her that it wasn't just dreams, and somehow or other she was part of it. The obvious answer was that she was overthinking it, if only she had someone to talk to; Rory was the obvious answer, but things had become disjointed between the two just lately.

He wanted kids, and she couldn't have kids, it was simple as that, maybe the sooner it ended the better, but right now they were still adjusting to life without The Doctor. It was morning, Amy shielded the light from her eyes as the first few strands of the sun sung into the room.

"Morning," Rory said rubbing his eyes.

"Morning," Amy replied before deciding that now was the time to tell him as casually as possible of course, there was no point worrying him, "I had this dream last night," she began simply, "strange really," she said before stopping abruptly. What was the point? The only thing she would be able to say was about the continuous dreams that were plaguing her mind, but even that seemed to dissolve into nothingness, they didn't mean anything to her, why would they mean anything to Rory?

It was then that a sharp jolt of pain rushed through her body, "ow," she said before falling to the ground, as a vision crept into her mind, she was in a sunny field; or at least that was what she could make out. She was surrounded by red-heads, there were six boys; brothers she presumed and one girl who was considerably younger, yet it wasn't the kids that surprised her it was the parents; or so she presumed. They were the red-headed couple from her dream, they looked a bit older than before and slightly wear as if anticipating that something was about to happen, but what did this vision mean and how could it possibly be connected to her dream?

"Amy are you okay?" Rory asked watching over her, she blinked rapidly a few more times, there were no red-heads in sight, that had just been a vision, a dream, an illusion, she nodded yes and he leant into kiss her but she ducked away, rubbing her head as she tried to collect her thoughts.

It was then a letter flew through the letter box, there was no address, there was no return address, all that was there was her name and the words 'to be opened after my death,' The Doctor, there was no-one else it could be, especially with the blue paper with the TARDIS in the corner. Amy rushed outside for any clue as to where The Doctor might be, but neither The Doctor nor the postman were anywhere in sight, and Amy was beginning to have her doubts that the postman had delivered this letter.

Amy fingered the letter with her hands, why would he do that? Why would he send her a letter? But with that letter she was filled with hope, would the letter answer some of her questions? It was a flicker of hope, but after all, all strange things seemed to be connected and 'strange' seemed like the perfect adjective to describe her dreams.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed, please review if you want me to continue, it makes my day, again I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. **

"I'm afraid Mrs Weasly there is no or little other choice, the girl must grow up unaware of the existence of the magical world otherwise she could pose as a huge threat," the oldest man said looking at the female red-head with a penetrating glare, the red-head shook her head rapidly trying to fight of the stray tears.

"No!" She protested, "Surely there's another way?" She pleaded and begged the older man who simply shook his head in reply.

"I'm afraid there is no other way," The older man said, "the prophecy foretold, clearly states that should two girls be born then one of them will be in grave peril and a threat to a wizarding world, she will have knowledge, knowledge about the laws of time, knowledge that could perhaps destroy our entire world should we be careless, as soon as the child is born when the time is right; possibly a few months later the child will travel to the year 1989 and grow up in that year with a man they call The Doctor," the old man said but it was almost as if he was speaking in riddles.

The third person present, a red-headed man spoke, "how could she destroy our world?" He asked the final man grew silent; his hood on his head shadowed his face as he watched the three with an intense look etched upon his face.

"Voldemort," the old man spoke and the red-heads shivered, "would use her, he would use her to get to one of the most extraordinary men of all time; The Doctor, with her knowledge the laws of time and The Doctor I'm afraid Voldemort would be unbeatable," the old man said sadly rubbing his hand on his beard.

"But you-know-who, he's dead isn't he? Didn't the killing curse backfire at Godric's Hollow?" The red-headed man asked curiously looking at the old man with a penetrating glare.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," said the fourth person present speaking for the first time, "but if I'm not mistaken then Voldemort didn't die but he was merely weakened by something young Harry had that he couldn't understand," the old man nodded.

"So he's still alive?" The red-headed man asked worriedly.

"I believe so," The old man replied, "but as for the girl," he said talking about the girl who had not yet been born but was still resting happily in the arms of the red-headed woman, with the other twin in her father's arms, "I believe it would be better if she grew up oblivious to our world."

"You mean she should live as a Muggle?" The red headed man asked but instead of looking faintly surprised at the idea a look of intense fascination was etched upon his face, "fascinating I've always wanted to know how a rubber ducky worked!"

"So you're asking me to give up my own daughter!?" The woman said speaking with rage apparent on her face.

"I'm afraid so," The old man replied sadly. "One day she'll understand," he continued.

The woman very reluctantly handed over her daughter, "goodbye Amelia," she said passing her over gently to the old man.

"She will no longer be called Amelia Weasly, but Amelia Pond and I've already arranged for to live with one of your distant Muggle relatives," the old man said.

"Goodbye Amelia," the red-headed couple with the small hope that she would one day find her way back home, that was the story of how the tale of Amelia Pond began and the heritage that she never knew existed.

The conversation ended and the four occupants left. But what none of knew was that the fourth man present was of course The Doctor.

"You know what to do," the old man said after the red-headed couple left the room.

"Goodbye Amelia," The Doctor said, "see you in five years or so," he said, one day they would meet again but right now she was too young to understand and she was too little to remember. One day he would reunite her with the family she had never known.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I suggest before reading this that you should read the prior chapter again because I changed some details that are quite important to the story (or if you're too lazy just long for the bit when Dumbledore talks about the prophecy) this chapter takes place during the episode Closing Time. **

**_Ginny & Harry Closing Time. [September 2011] _**

Ginny and Harry had been in a steady relationship for quite some time now, well they weren't just in a steady relationship as they had been for the past thirteen years following the end of the war she was now happily married with three children, James Sirius who was seven, Albus Severus who was five and Lily Luna who was the youngest at three.

They were walking to a Muggle store pretending to be Muggles for an Auror assignment Harry was working on, the assignment didn't require Ginny to be there also but both agreed that they would blend in more naturally that way. It was only a little while after that something caught Harry's eye, in the corner of his peripheral vision.

"Hey Gin I didn't know you were a model," Harry said indicating towards the top of the store where there was a poster advertising 'The girl whose tired of waiting' Ginny looked at the poster, sure enough it would quite easy to mistake the girl in the poster for a younger version of herself.

"That's because it's not me," Ginny said correcting him, Harry looked perplexed and confused, before shrugging. The two were unaware that they were being watched by the fourth person that was present when the prophecy was told; The Doctor.

**_The Doctor Closing Time [September 2011]_**

The Doctor knew a lot of things, and a lot of things that he would rather not know, sometimes he would accidently stumble upon something and find something he wasn't meant to know, but more often than not he purposely found the information out. For example he knew better than anyone that a day would come when he wouldn't be able to save Amy and Rory the two people he considered his family maybe that was why he thought that the goodbye was necessary, he didn't want to say goodbye to the two people who meant the most to him.

He blinked rapidly, disbelieving of what he saw, he grabbed a pair of binoculars from the shelf doubting his vision, but it couldn't be? He scrunched his eyes into a ball, all he could see was a wave of dark red hair, with her arm looped with a man, from a distance the red-headed silhouette looked like Amy, but the boy most certainly wasn't Rory.

He fixed his name tag on his clothes, smiling glad that he had an excuse to talk to them, now this was an occupation he could get used to, not to mention how much fun playing with toys were, how could adults resist the temptation? What was the point of being grown up if you couldn't be a little childish sometimes?

"Hello!" He said chirpily, "can I insist you with anything?" He said trying to sound as normal as possible, which wasn't particularly easy. The two shook their heads, they both looked eager to leave the situation.

"We're okay," the man said, The Doctor noted he had dark hair and a lighting black scar.

"No, no, no! Yowzah look at that scar!" The Doctor said doing the only thing he could think of, and state the obvious. So much for not drawing attention to himself…. The two started walking away, "Yes, yes of course, how could I have possibly missed it?" The Doctor said muttering to himself in a monologue.

"We'd better be going-," The man said adjusting his glasses, if anything strange was going on this man was certainly at the centre of it or would pretty soon be anyway.

"Is the Wizarding War over?" The Doctor asked looking at the two with his penetrating glare.

"Yes," the man said nervously, The Doctor smiled before leaping in the air and punching the air in excitement.

"Yes! Yes it's time! You're a Weasly aren't you?" He asked addressing the red-headed girl for the first time in the duration of the conversation.

"Yeah," the red-head replied nervously.

"Tell your mother it's time, the wait is over the girl who waited waits no more! The prophecy is over, danger has passed! Come along Pond a new adventure begins," The Doctor replied happily, he felt jubilant as he wandered to the back of the store playing with every toy that crossed his path.

**_Ginny & Harry Closing Time [September 2011]_**

"That was strange," Ginny replied after the strange man in the bow-tie had vanished into thin air, after a few minutes of silence dominating the conversation she spoke, both of them were too perplexed to say much. "What shall we tell mum, after all what he said could be a load of nonsense, he didn't even give us a name!" She said in disbelief barely daring to believe a word the strange man in a bow-tie had said.

"I looked at his nametag, his name was The Doctor, and I think we should tell the truth, he doesn't look like the type of person who would play pranks on his customers," Harry replied slowly, the two walked back to the Burrow in silence.

When they arrived Lily leapt into Harry's arms, she had always been a daddy's girl according to pretty much everyone, and Al hugged Ginny's legs. "Found anything useful dears?" Molly Weasly asked as she came bustling in with a gigantic beam etched upon her face.

"Well we did see something, or rather someone odd," Harry began, "he asked us if the War was over," he continued before being interrupted by Ginny.

"And then he asked if I was a Weasly," Ginny continued, "and what was even strange I'd never even seen this person before, but I said yes, and then he kept repeating 'it's time' over and over, he was like a child on Christmas day. And he told me to tell you that it's time, and the wait is over and the girl who waits, waits no more. We were wondering if you had any idea what he was talking about." Ginny finished with a note of finality but Harry noted that there was one vital piece of information missing.

"The last thing he said was 'coming along Pond a new adventure awaits," Harry interjects noting the expressions on his parents in laws faces that changed from happy, to confused to shocked in a matter of seconds.

"We'd better get going now mum, dad," Ginny said hugging both her parents that had seemed to completely forget her presence. Strange.

**_Molly & Arthur Closing Time [September 2011]_**

"Arthur," Molly asked worriedly, "do you think… do you think…" she repeated her voice barely audible as her words faded into nothingness.

"Yes Molly, I think the strange man Ginny and Harry described knows where Amelia is, soon she will be home," Arthur said, and for the first time in a long time there was the faintest glimmer of hope that sparked off from within the two of them.

**A/N I hope my portrayal of The Doctor was accurate enough, but anyway please comment it makes my day! And favourite & fans are most appreciated (I do a acknowledgements page after the end so if you want to be mentioned please review!)**


End file.
